All wrapped up
by pook
Summary: This is a story that shadow samurai wrote for me for Christmas after an exchange of emails. Shadow has given me permission to post it under my name.


**All wrapped up**

**Author: Shadow**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, I'm just borrowing things for a while and I promise I'll put everything back exactly how I found it when I've finished. Well, almost exactly how I found it. ;)

**Rating: T  
**

**Content: General silliness  
**

**Spoilers: **

**Notes: **This is a story that shadow samurai wrote for me for Christmas and has kindly given me permission to post it under my name. Thanks for the wonderful gift, Sam. You're the best.

Merry Christmas WTD fans!

**WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD**

Christmas. It only happened once a year but as far as Boyd was concerned, that was once too often. It seemed from September to December was Christmas, which was simply an unacceptable state of affairs, especially for someone who was trying to put Scrooge _and _the Grinch out of business. Yes, Boyd hated Christmas.

The atmosphere in the office had only made his mood worse, as Stella and Eve kept hiding mistletoe everywhere, leading Boyd to get into the habit of looking upwards whenever he walked anywhere. Luckily for him, though, Spencer always seemed to find it first, and would stand there waiting expectantly for someone to kiss him. And Grace…. Boyd shook his head. She was the worst one of the lot, with her flashing Christmas earrings and Santa hat. He would have thought she was old enough to know better, but obviously not. He also noticed Grace spending a lot of time talking to Stella and Eve (and giggling as well, whatever that was about), and she seemed to kiss Spencer a lot as well, which for some unknown reason made Boyd very jealous.

At least now, though, he had some peace and quiet. It was Christmas Eve, and Boyd was at home. No TV, no radio, and no visitors, though the sign on the gate that said 'Carol singers and other festive well-wishers will be shot' might have had something to do with it.

Boyd poured himself a whisky and sighed in relaxation as he listened to the blessed silence; it was a nice reprieve. Until the doorbell rang. Cursing to himself, Boyd ignored it, but whoever was at the door was being as persistent as a leaking tap and twice as annoying.

"Read the sign!" he shouted down the hall; the only reply he received was the continuation of the bell ringing. "Alright, alright, _alright!"_ Boyd yanked the door open and stopped. "What the…?"

He was, for once, lost for words. On his doorstep was a parcel. It was human sized and shape and…well, it appeared to be breathing. Looking around for whoever rang the bell (the parcel was obviously not the culprit) and seeing no offender in sight, Boyd looked back at the parcel. It was garishly wrapped, so offensive, in fact, it was actually funny, and it would have taken a blind man to miss the label hanging from around its neck. Frowning, Boyd turned it over and read the message.

_I'm freezing! Why are we standing on the doorstep when we could be in your nice warm house?!_

_If you like gifts, take me inside and unwrap me slowly, and I'll be yours forever._

_If you don't like gifts, leave me here and maybe someone else will take me home. (Please don't pick that option, I rather like it here…and I like you)._

_I'm yours, Boyd, but only if you want me._

He knew he looked stupid, staring at a life-sized parcel with his mouth hanging open, but Boyd couldn't help it. Suddenly he started to smile; maybe Christmas wasn't going to be so bad after all. Being careful not to pull his back, or rip the paper, Boyd took a guess at where the parcel's knees were and picked it up, cradling it in his arms.

"Just don't fall on your arse," the parcel, which sounded suspiciously like Grace, murmured.

"I'll try not to," he muttered back, kicking the door shut once in the house.

From the hedge at the front, three heads popped up. Eve was wearing a Santa hat and a big white beard, while Stella and Spencer had reindeer horns and red noses.

"How you get to be Santa and we have to be your lackeys?" Spencer grumbled.

"Because this was my idea," Eve replied, looking smug. "How long do you think it'll take Boyd to unwrap his present?"

Spencer stood up quickly and clapped his hands over his ears. "I _so_ did not need that imagery, thank you very much!"

Eve laughed as Stella linked her arm through his. "I'll buy you a drink, Spence. Will that help?"

"It's a start."

Eve took up position on his other side. "And I'll buy you two."

Spencer grinned. "Done deal. Let's go."

FIN


End file.
